A Moment on the Dock
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Set during Be Careful What You Wish For. After Dawson's drunken outburst, Pacey and Joey comfort each other. Pacey Joey friendship!


AN- I decided to take a break from Against All Odds to write this quick one shot fic. It takes place after Be Careful What You Wish For in season 2. Drunk Dawson pretty much insulted all his friends.

This is a Pacey/Joey friendship fic only! As much as I love them together, it's only friendship.

* * *

Pacey sat on Dawson's dock, his feet dangling over the edge. There was a gust of wind and he pulled his jacket tighter around him. He heard footsteps behind him.

''Can I join you?'' a familier voice asked.

He turned around to see Joey standing there. He nodded his head and she plopped down next to him.

''How long you been out here?'' she asked.

''Since Dawson's head slammed into the cake.'' he told her.

''That sucked, didn't it. I really wanted a piece.'' she said, jokingly.

He said nothing, still starring out at the creek.

''You ok?'' she asked.

''No, not really.'' Pacey said.

''He didn't mean what he said. He was drunk. He didn't-''

''How long are you gonna make excuses for him?'' Pacey interupted her.

Joey glanced at him sharply.

''He was drunk. He didn't mean it. It's not an excuse, it's the truth.'' she said.

''You're right Potter, Dawson just got a little too drunk. So you're telling me that Dawson is allowed to say whatever he wants about us when he's drunk and we should let him but if I say one thing bad about you, you're gonna kill me? I get it.'' he said, bitterly.

Joey sighed, looking at the creek.

''I just don't want to hate him.'' she said.

''Or you don't want him to hate you?'' he said quietly.

''I feel bad. He wanted to get back together, I turned him down and then he got drunk and misriable.'' Joey said.

''Jo, do you want to get back together with him?'' Pacey asked, turning toward her slightly.

Joey was silent for a moment.

''No. I need some time by myself. After Dawson and I broke up, I went right into a relationship with Jack. I just need some time alone.'' she said.

''Then don't feel gulity. It's what you want and if Dawson can't understand that, it's his problem.'' he told her.

''You're right Dawson was an asshole tonight.'' Joey said.

Pacey chuckled softly.

''Especially when he said that stuff about you.'' Joey told him.

Pacey sighed.

''I should have known right? I mean really, why would Dawson be my best friend unless he got something out of it?'' Pacey questioned.

''Because you're a great guy Pacey. When your friends need you, you're there. No questions asked. Andie's very lucky.'' Joey said.

Pacey blushed slightly.

''And, I'm proud of you Pace.'' she said, quietly.

Pacey's snapped toward her, wondering if he heard right.

''You're what?'' he asked.

Joey smilied as his bemused expression.

''I'm proud of you. You've become this amazing straight A student. You care so much about Andie. You've really grown up Pacey. I'm proud of you.'' she said.

Pacey grinned.

''Thanks Potter, good to know someone is.'' he said.

''Dawson is too. Try to forgive him Pacey. He'll feel like a royal joke if you don't.'' she said.

''Good, let him stew in his own for a while.'' Pacey said

But they both knew he would forgive Dawson. They both would. It's just how things worked in their lives.

''Well not to cut our moment short, I want to get Andie home.'' Pacey said, standing up and offering Joey is hand. She smilied, taking it and letting him help her up.

Still smiling, she leaned over to kiss his cheek in a friendly manner. They smilied at each other again.

''God Potter, first Dawson then Jack? Are you trying to bag all the Capeside guys or am I that irresistable?'' he asked going back to their banter, the moment ruined.

Joey rolled her eyes.

''Please Pacey, don't make me puke. The day I fall for your charm is the day Dawson gives up on movies.'' Joey said, crossing her arms over her chest and walking back to the house, Pacey in tow.

''Come on Potter, I know you want me.'' he said, slinging an arm over to her shoulder.

Joey rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

''Love you too Potter.'' he said, sarcasticly

Joey smilied at him. They stopped outside the front door.

''Ready to face our doom?'' he asked.

They walked inside and Gale rushed over to them.

''Pacey, Andie is on the couch. Whenever you want to take her home, you can.'' she said, giving him a look that said, GET HER HOME NOW!

Gale turned to Joey.

''Dawson's up in his room.'' she said pointedly.

Gale walked back into the kitchen.

''Well I guess I should go check on Dawson.'' Joey said, heading for the stairs.

''Jo?'' Pacey called.

She turned around and he walked over to her, kissing her cheek lightly.

''Thanks.'' he whispered.

She smilied up at him.

''You're welcome Witter.'' she told him.

They grinned at each other again and Joey walked upstairs to see Dawson. Pacey walked into the living room to get Andie and bring her home.

* * *

AN- Well that was it. I wanted to do that fic for so long!


End file.
